fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Boyd/Supports
With Titania C Support *'Boyd:' Ninety-eight... Ninety-nine... One hundred! Done! Bleh. What's the point in swinging an axe by myself? I should probably try to find Ike... But maybe a quick nap first. *'Titania:' Boyd! *'Boyd:' Aaah! Titania! *'Titania:' Where do you think you're going? Are you blowing off your training again? *'Boyd:' No! I'm not slacking, I swear! I was just...uh...going to work out with Ike! You know me—I'm all about the fighting! *'Titania:' Boyd, I know that training is tough. But if you make light of it, you're closer to death than you ever want to be. You're a mercenary. When you're confused or exhausted during a long battle, instincts make all the difference. *'Boyd:' But, Titania... I just can't get into training when I don't have a partner. *'Titania:' Can't get into it? Boyd? Don't make me chew you out again. *'Boyd:' Joking! I-I'm just joking! What I just said? All a joke! Ha ha! Ha? Haaaaa... Oh, I'm just dying to do some practice swings! Hyaaa! Boy, training is so much fun! Isn't that right, Titania!? Whooo! I loooove training! *'Titania:' Darn it, Boyd, why are you so lazy? You're a natural fighter, you know that? You could even be a better fighter than me if you just put your mind to it. Anyway...keep practicing. B Support *'Titania:' Hello, Boyd. *'Boyd:' T-Titania!? I'm not slacking! I've done my training! Look, I'll do more! Hiiiyaaa! Kiyaaaaa! Whaaaaaa! *'Titania:' Boyd, I haven't said a word. *'Boyd:' Oh, yeah, I guess not. I'm so used to all our conversations starting that way... *'Titania:' I didn't come here to chew you out. You don't need that anymore. We're fighting intense battles now, and you can't let your guard down. But you know that, right? *'Boyd:' I guess so. *'Titania:' Your training has become instinct. That's all you need to survive. You've learned that lesson, Boyd. You'll be all right. *'Boyd:' Shoot! *'Titania:' W-what? Did I say something wrong? *'Boyd:' This doesn't sound right, Titania. I feel like...like you're praising me. *'Titania:' Well, I am. You're a true warrior now. One of our best. *'Boyd:' Oh, man, this is making my head spin... It's like a bad omen or something. I think it's scarier than being chewed out. *'Titania:' I see... So you want me to chew you out, huh? Great. I can do that. *'Boyd:' Aaah! No, that's not what I meant, Titania! A Support *'Boyd:' Titania! I couldn't find you anywhere! With all the war councils and everything, I never get to see you anymore. *'Titania:' Hello, Boyd. You know, your recent performance has been superb. I can't even chew you out for old time's sake. *'Boyd:' I don't want you to yell at me again. That's not why I'm here. I just... Is there anything you want, Titania? *'Titania:' I can't think of anything in particular. Why do you ask? *'Boyd:' We got a big reward the other day, you know? So I wanted to buy you something. As thanks for helping me. *'Titania:' Aha! Now that you're a true warrior, you've learned some chivalry as well! *'Boyd:' Heh. So, name it. Anything. New chain mail? Gauntlets? How about a killer axe? *'Titania:' Thanks for the offer, Boyd. But you earned that money. You should spend it on yourself. *'Boyd:' Don't you get it!? I want to give you a gift! *'Titania:' Boyd? What are you-- *'Boyd:' Every time I look at you, Titania... I think that you're the prettiest person I've ever seen! *'Titania:' Uh... Um, thank you, Boyd... But I... Look, you and me, we're-- *'Boyd:' You're like a really nice mom or something! Um... I mean... *'Titania:' ... *'Boyd:' Wait, that's not... Oh, man... Look, that's not what I meant. I mean, it is, but-- *'Titania:' Boyd? *'Boyd:' Yeah? *'Titania:' How old do you think I am? *'Boyd:' Well, let me see... Are you... younger than my mother? *'Titania:' ...Um... *'Boyd:' ...Yeah... Um... I gotta go! *'Titania:' Boyd! Wait up! With Mist C Support *'Boyd:' Hyaaa! Gyaaa! Hrrraaaa! ... Phew... That's enough for today. I just don't feel into it. Maybe I'll take a quick nap... *'???:' Done already, Boyd?! *'Boyd:' Huh? Um... Gyaaa! Hyaaa! Oh, Titania! I didn't see you there. I'm training so hard that... Huh? *'Mist:' Tee hee! *'Boyd:' Who the--? Mist! Ooo! What a jerk! *'Mist:' Hey, you're the one who tried to blow off training! If you keep ignoring your drills, I'm going to become a better mercenary than you! *'Boyd:' Better than me? Ha. HA! Dream on, kid! You've got some nerve saying that to me! *'Mist:' Kid? You better remember who my father is! Fighting ability runs in the blood, you know. *'Boyd:' Aw, that's a bunch of hooey! Survival on a battlefield depends on experience and luck. Nothing more! If you dive into battle with a conceited attitude, you'll end up dead no matter what blood is in your veins! *'Mist:' Gee, sorry, Boyd. I was just joking... Hey, don't look so angry... *'Boyd:' This is no game! We don't fight for fun! Now get out of here... I mean it! You're in my way! *'Mist:' ...Sorry. *'Boyd:' ...Mist, wait... Ah, heck. B Support *'Mist:' Ike! Brother! Where did he go? *'Boyd:' Ike? Hey, Ike! IIIKKKEEEE!! Man alive, where did that guy get to? *'Mist:' Oh... Hi, Boyd. *'Boyd:' Hey, Mist. Um...do you know where Ike is? *'Mist:' Nope. I was looking for him, too. *'Boyd:' Huh. Well, he's been pretty busy lately. Maybe I should just give up and find someone else... *'Mist:' You need a training partner? *'Boyd:' Yeah. I'm just not motivated unless I'm sparring with someone. *'Mist:' Can I... Can I be your partner? *'Boyd:' What, you? Seriously? Why would you want to do that? *'Mist:' Because I want to prove that you're no match for me! Um... Actually...I need to toughen up, or I might not survive these next battles. That's why. *'Boyd:' That's a good reason. Maybe you can be my partner, after all. *'Mist:' Really? *'Boyd:' Well, it's better than hitting a scarecrow with a stick. *'Mist:' That's terrible! After all, I am Greil's-- *'Boyd:' Yeah, yeah, you're Greil's daughter. I know. You won't let me forget it! *'Mist:' ... *'Boyd:' Hey, listen... I'm sorry about the other day. I was too harsh on you. *'Mist:' No, it's fine. You were right. I was naive. You just opened my eyes a little... I'm grateful to you, Boyd. *'Boyd:' Don't... Don't thank me for insulting you! Sheesh! *'Mist:' But it was a good thing! You're making me strong! You're so good to me... Huh? Why are you blushing? *'Boyd:' Quiet! I'm not blushing! Uh... I gotta go! *'Mist:' Boyd! Wait! Where are you going? Aren't we going to train? A Support *'Boyd:' Hey, Mist. *'Mist:' Boyd... *'Boyd:' What's wrong? You look depressed. Actually, you haven't been yourself lately. Did something happen? *'Mist:' B-Boyd, I... Sniff...sniff... Whaaa! Whaaaaaaaa! *'Boyd:' Whoa! What is it? *'Mist:' Oh, Boyd, it's...everything! Every...thing... Sniff... Boyd, I... Whaaaaaa! *'Boyd:' Um... Ah, geez... I'm not much good at this kind of thing, but if you need to cry, go ahead. *'Mist:' Whaaaaaa! ...Snifff... Sniff... Awaaahaaahaaahaaaaaaaaaa!!! *'Boyd:' Um... Once you settle down, we can talk. All right? But go ahead and let it out. Let it all out. You'll feel better. *'Mist:' Whaaaaaaa... Whaaa... Sniff... ...Sniff... Tha-thanks... *'Boyd:' Hey, don't worry. You have me and... everyone. You're in good hands. We'll take care of you. *'Mist:' ...Sniff... Oh, Boyd... With Brom C Support *'Brom:' Good morning! I'm Brom. I take it you're with the Greil Mercenaries? *'Boyd:' Well, if it isn't the imprisoned papa! I'm Boyd. And I'm one of the original Greil Mercenaries. *'Brom:' Oh, that's swell! You know, you fight pretty well for someone so young. *'Boyd:' Young? Ha! You're one to talk! I mean, look at you, pops! We had to bust you out of a prison, and you're STILL a big fatty! How do you fight with a body like that? Doesn't all the jiggling slow you down? *'Brom:' Aw, you're right... I know it could be trouble during a big battle. But this body has served me well! After all, you need a lot of girth to manage a mule and plow! *'Boyd:' You're a farmer, pops? *'Brom:' That's right! But I hate to think that my big belly would be a burden on you... Aw, now I feel terrible! Sniff... Sniff... *'Boyd:' Wha--? Hey, don't cry, pops! Look, let's start working out together! I'll whip you into shape in no time! *'Brom:' Really? Do you mean that? That would be great! Whip me into shape, Boyd! Oh, my wife will be so surprised! B Support *'Brom:' Huff...huff...huff... Phew! Hey, Boyd... I'm sorry... for being...phew!...being such a drag! *'Boyd:' You can't help being a slow walker. Don't worry! You're doing fine. *'Brom:' You really think so? Aw, thanks, Boyd! You know, I may not be in the best shape, but I've got more tenacity than anyone. A farmer's work lasts all year 'round, after all. You've got to have patience. *'Boyd:' All year, huh? Tell me, pops. Do you enjoy working in the fields? *'Brom:' You bet! Sure, I've got my share of worries, like bugs and animals and bad weather... But it's all worth it come harvest time! *'Boyd:' Hmm... *'Brom:' What's wrong? *'Boyd:' Oh, I was just thinking... The farming life is the complete opposite of what we mercenaries do. I mean, a farmer gets to bring life to the world, and his work keeps everyone going. But mercenaries? We kill people, and we break things, and... Well, we bring death, not life. *'Brom:' Aw, don't talk it down like that! You get to fight for what's right and protect people! *'Boyd:' Hey, don't get me wrong. The Greil Mercenaries are my family, and I do my job because I like it. But...you know what? *'Brom:' What? *'Boyd:' Break time's over! Up and at 'em, pops!! Back to the training! *'Brom:' W-what? Wait, it's only been a... H-hold on! Aw, shucks! Phew... Huff... Puff... A Support *'Brom:' Whew! Aw, shucks! I give up! You got me! Phew! You're too much for me, Boyd. *'Boyd:' You were close this time, pops. You've gotten a lot better. I think we can wrap up training soon. *'Brom:' I've gotten better, huh? You really think so? *'Boyd:' You're like a full-fledged soldier! There's not an enemy around that wouldn't be afraid of you! *'Brom:' Oh, I'm so happy to hear that! I just didn't want to be a huge burden on everyone anymore. *'Boyd:' Oh, stop it. Keep this up, and you could even be a royal guard after the war. *'Brom:' No thank you! I'm done fighting. When this war is over, I'm going back to farming. *'Boyd:' Listen, pops. Tell me the truth... How do we mercenaries seem to you? I mean, to farmers? Simple people. *'Brom:' What? I don't get you, Boyd. *'Boyd:' Well, the world is full of mercenaries, but most of them are just scoundrels who can't hold any other job, right? So when there's no war to fight, they wander the countryside without honest work. A lot of them end up stealing from villagers or just turn into common cutthroats. *'Brom:' Boyd, you're not-- *'Boyd:' Nah, we're not like them. I know that. But...you can't tell that just by looking at us. I hear it when I walk through towns. "Careful! The mercenaries are back." "They're scrounging for money." It kinda hurts, you know? I mean, I don't care what you say about me, but when you talk bad about my family... *'Brom:' Well, Boyd. Here's what I think. Folks always judge, and they're usually wrong. That's just how they are, you know? You can't worry about it too much. But I like you. And I respect you, too. Shucks, everyone in this company has been just great! Anyway, that's what I think. *'Boyd:' Thanks, pops. That's...good to hear. All right! Back to the training! Let's go the extra mile this time! *'Brom:' Huh!? A-again? G-give me a second, Boyd! Phew! Huff...puff... With Ulki C Support *'Boyd:' Hey, there's that big hawk laguz that joined our party. What's his name again? *'Ulki:' ... *'Boyd:' Oh! Hey there. *'Ulki:' Can I help you? *'Boyd:' Huh? *'Ulki:' I thought you called me. Is that not the case? *'Boyd:' Wha--? Are you talking about what I just said? You heard that? *'Ulki:' Clearly. *'Boyd:' Th-that's incredible! I was just mumbling, and you were all the way over there! *'Ulki:' So. What do you want from me? *'Boyd:' Nothing. I was just noticing your features. You have such an interesting face! *'Ulki:' ... Do you have a problem with my face? There's nothing special about it. *'Boyd:' No, no problem! It's so tough! Manly! It's the best! I wish it was my face! Um... *'Ulki:' ... *'Boyd:' ... *'Ulki:' Well, you seem...healthy. And you have good hair. For a beorc. I also like your large arms. *'Boyd:' Really? *'Ulki:' Oh, I have an errand to run. Good-bye. *'Boyd:' Yeah, my arms are pretty tough, huh? You know what? I bet I'll get along with these laguz just fine! Yeah. B Support *'Boyd:' Hey, it's you! What's up, my hawk brother? *'Ulki:' Oh, it's the...large-armed beorc. I...um...haven't seen you lately. Unless we're in battle. *'Boyd:' You got that right! Oh, I'm Boyd. We're buddies now, so you can call me by name. *'Ulki:' Very well. I am Ulki. But I ask that you call me that name instead of...hawk brother. *'Boyd:' Yeah, sure. Whatever you want. So, Ulki. What are you doing in a place like this? *'Ulki:' I was listening to the little birds chirp. The song soothes me. *'Boyd:' Really? ... Nope. I can't hear anything. You must have really good ears. *'Ulki:' Mmm... *'Boyd:' You know, I really envy you bird tribes. Being able to fly is the greatest thing ever! You're something else in a fight, too! I can't believe how you tear through guys. Oh, and it's weird how much we look alike! I mean, when you're not shifted. And except for the wings and stuff... *'Ulki:' ... *'Boyd:' Oh, hey, sorry. I'm doing all the talking. Sometimes I just start rambling on... If I'm bothering you, just say so. *'Ulki:' ...Sorry... *'Boyd:' What's wrong? *'Ulki:' I am...the worst. *'Boyd:' Huh? Hey! What's gotten into you? A Support *'Boyd:' There you are! Wait a sec, Ulki! *'Ulki:' ... *'Boyd:' Why are you avoiding me? Did I make you mad or something? *'Ulki:' Boyd... *'Boyd:' I thought we were friends. I guess we can't be friends because I'm a beorc. Is that it? *'Ulki:' No... You are...good. It's me. I'm the worst. *'Boyd:' You called yourself that the other day, too. What are you getting at? *'Ulki:' Mmm... When you first spoke to me... I was suspicious. When a beorc like you speaks to a laguz like me... I thought you were plotting something. *'Boyd:' Er... But you said nice things about me when we first met! Were you lying? *'Ulki:' I thought the exchanging of lies upon a first meeting was a beorc tradition. You also gave me a series of flattering compliments that were not true, no? *'Boyd:' No, they were true! Well, mostly... Look, I was nervous! I'm not that good at talking to new people. *'Ulki:' I checked you out when we parted company. I investigated your name. Your background. I checked everything. *'Boyd:' Yowza! Really? So what did you find? *'Ulki:' Boyd of the Greil Mercenaries. You are a skilled fighter who says what's on his mind. It is just as you seemed. *'Boyd:' ... *'Ulki:' Even though you showed me goodwill from the very beginning... I had no trust in you. I thought you were...mocking me. Or setting me up for a trap. That's why I am the worst. I am not worthy of being your friend. *'Boyd:' Ha ha ha! *'Ulki:' What is it? *'Boyd:' We're so alike! At first, I was sure that you would hate me, or claw out my eyes, or...something. I didn't think I could just hang out with you like Ike does. He's just so darn natural about everything! But then I happened to talk to you, and it was really easy! That made me pretty happy. So after that, I tried to get to know you. I even followed you around the battlefield. *'Ulki:' I see. *'Boyd:' Look, beorc can be a bunch of jerks. I don't blame you for checking me out. Heck, I know what we did to your people. But now it's gotta stop. Now that you know I'm clean, you have to stop putting up walls. We'll never understand each other if you're like that. So tell me straight, yes or no? Are we friends or what, Ulki? *'Ulki:' Yes. I'm sorry, Boyd. If you can forgive me, I want to be your friend. *'Boyd:' Forgive you? Pah! I wasn't even mad! I was going to be your friend from the very beginning! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports